Boneca
by Aprhodite Phelps Malfoy
Summary: Mulheres são como bonecas, você pode vesti-las, despi-las, quebrá-las e depois as jogar fora. Mas lembre-se, um homem de verdade nunca brinca de boneca. /História também postada no Nyah!/
1. O Início do Fim

**Disclaimer: Universo e personagens de J.K.R. Essa história também é postada no Nyah!Fanfiction e você pode me contatar por lá se quiser (Ramona Malfoy). As músicas que eventualmente aparecerão não são de minha autoria, mas sim de seus devidos compositores/cantores.**

**Nota: Olá gente! Essa é a segunda fic que posto aqui. Ela já está finalizada, então o andamento será rápido. Nos vemos nas notas finais! Aproveitem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I - O fim do início.<strong>

A guerra fora um grande massacre para a história do Mundo Mágico. Voldemort havia derrotado Harry Potter, e os escombros de Hogwarts eram mantidos como troféu, assim como a varinha e os óculos quebrados do menino-que-sobreviveu. Não pela segunda vez.

As pessoas que lutaram ao lado da Ordem não foram – nem um pouco –bem sucedidas no plano de fugir e se esconder. Alguns foram mortos a sangue frio, outros receberam ou vão receber o beijo do Dementador, poucos condenados a prisão perpétua, muitos se suicidaram, uns viraram escravos e outros, _ah_, não gosto nem de me lembrar disso.

**Lugar desconhecido, Londres.**

Hermione fora jogada violentamente até bater com as costas na parede cair sobre o gelado chão de pedra.

Ela sentia dor, uma dor excruciante.

Mas nada doía mais do que carregar o peso da vergonha.

Depois da guerra, Hermione havia se tornado uma boneca.

Ela era submetida a horas de tortura e uma sessão de estupros diariamente.

Fora tão ingênua ao acreditar que sua inteligência compensaria a falta de sua força, tanto emocional quanto física. Acreditara que seus dois melhores amigos venceriam, sem maiores dificuldades, mas ela se esquecera. Esquecera que eles também tinham seus problemas e suas inseguranças, esquecera que eles eram humanos.

As lágrimas caíam copiosa e silenciosamente pelo rosto da castanha.

Ela sentia dor em todos os lugares imagináveis e inimagináveis, ela se sentia suja.

Queria tomar um banho e ver que aquilo nunca passara de um pesadelo.

Mas era totalmente real.

A dor era real.

**Mansão Malfoy, Londres.**

Os imponentes e elegantes portões da Mansão Malfoy abriam-se lentamente para dar passagem a Draco Malfoy.

Depois da guerra, Malfoy havia viajado para a Itália, onde morou por dois anos, um ano depois de sua chegada a Itália ele reencontrou Pansy Parkinson, com quem, atualmente, namora.

O loiro adentrou nas propriedades e caminhou até a casa.

– Meu filho querido! – Narcisa lançou-se em seus braços para um abraço apertado, enquanto examinava se o "garoto" estava bem.

– Draco! Que bom lhe ver meu filho! – Lucius pronunciou-se alegremente.

Depois da queda de Harry Potter, o humor de Lucius ficara bem mais ameno.

– Mãe, Pai. – ele beijou-lhes a testa

– Aconteceram muitas coisas boas depois que você partiu, ato que ainda não entendo. – murmurou Lucius – Tenho que mostrar-lhe nossas novas instalações!

– Nada disso Lucius, depois. – ela abraçou Draco novamente – Quero passar um tempo com meu bebê.

Draco não reclamara por sua mãe chamá-lo de bebê, ele sentia saudades da época que tudo era fácil, e ele não era um comensal.

**Lugar Desconhecido, Londres.**

Depois de algum tempo, Hermione conseguira se acalmar e parar de chorar.

Seu corpo ainda doía, mas ela podia suportar, tinha que suportar.

Lentamente a castanha levantou a cabeça e olhou em volta.

A mulher assustou-se ao ver que não estava em sua sela como e costume.

Ela estava numa sala com uma confortável cama de madeira, repleta de travesseiros fofos e cobertores. Havia também um criado mudo, com algemas e objetos tanto de tortura como 'brinquedos' sexuais.

– Oh, não. – Hermione deixou-se cair completamente, estava agora deitada no chão frio, se abraçando.

Ela havia acabado de ser estuprada por três homens de uma única vez, e ia novamente ser submetida a tal brutalidade, sem nenhum descanso. A grifinória conseguia controlar seu emocional para não enlouquecer, mas será que seu corpo aguentaria?

As lágrimas vieram novamente. Eles a estavam matando pouco a pouco, sendo que tudo que ela mais queria era ser morta com uma simples Avada, rápido e indolor.

**Corte Suprema dos Comensais, Antigo Ministério da Magia, Londres.**

Lucius e Draco eram constantemente parados para cumprimentar um ou outro Comensal, todos já sabiam da volta de Draco e especulavam sobre o possível noivado com Pansy Parkinson.

– Lucius, Draco! Que surpresa agradável! – disse o homem de baixa estatura, que estava, obviamente, acima do peso.

– Kevin. – ambos o cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão amigável.

– _Caham._.. Ouvi boatos de que irá pedir Pansy em casamento, – o homem salientou – É verdade Draco?

– Os Parkinson são, realmente, muito diretos. – Draco alfinetou baixinho, recebendo um olhar de severa reprovação de Lucius.

– Ah, mas é **claro** que Draco irá pedi-la, uma jovem tão bela e educada como Pansy, quem não se agradaria em desposar? – Lucius se pronunciou.

– Oh, então nos veremos em breve! Infelizmente, agora tenho de partir. – despedindo-se o patriarca da família Parkinson deixou o recindo exultante.

– O senhor é muito bom com palavras papai, mas tenho uma novidade, não vou, e nem pretendo, casar-me com a Srta. Parkinson – Draco comentou sarcástico.

– Ora Draco, achei que não fosse mais necessário repreendê-lo, mas vejo que me enganei. Você irá casar sim com a Srta. Parkinson, querendo ou não.

– Na verdade pai, eu nem sequer tenho a intenção de me casar, seja com Pansy ou com qualquer outra.

– Você irá se casar sim, Draco. Deixei-lhe ter todas as aventuras que desejou durante Hogwarts. Agora, você precisa cumprir com a sua obrigação de ter um herdeiro. – Lucius disse severamente, enquanto continuavam a caminhada até o escritório de Voldemort.

– Oh Draco, que surpresa!

– Mi lorde. – Draco cumprimentou aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado

– Não sabia que voltaria hoje. Lucius! – o homem logo apareceu

- Sim Mi lorde?

– Já preparou o presente de boas vindas de nosso jovem?

- Sim, Mi lorde.

– Ótimo, ótimo! Podem ir, vão! E divirta-se, Draco.

**Lugar Desconhecido, Londres.**

Lucius Caminhava pelo extenso local, explicando cada área e sua funcionalidade para o filho.

– E finalmente, a área das Bonecas. – Lucius disse com um sorriso malicioso – Venha meu filho, seu presente já deve estar lhe esperando.

Eles passaram por várias selas, ouviam-se gemidos de dor, mas Draco não ousou dizer nada.

Finalmente chegaram a uma grande porta de madeira envernizada, Lucius abriu-a com tranquilidade e ambos entraram.

Draco observou o local. Era um quarto, um quarto a meia luz. Chão e paredes de pedra polida, uma cama e um criado mudo com alguns objetos que o loiro desconsiderou, e havia uma pessoa, ela estava deitada no chão, seu rosto estava sendo encoberto pelas sombra.

– Levante-se. – ordenou Lucius.

A pessoa até então desconhecida, tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguiu. Caiu sentada e gemeu de dor. Seu joelho estava, provavelmente, fraturado, pois mantinha a mão sobre o mesmo.

Lucius bufou e caminhou até a figura, pegando-a bruscamente pelo braço e puxando para cima, como se aquela pessoa não pesasse absolutamente nada e a deixou suspensa do chão por alguns centímetros.

Draco observou o contorno do corpo da pessoa, estava com a cabeça baixa, era uma mulher.

"Meu presente é uma... mulher?" – constatou Draco, surpreso.

– Olhe para mim! – Lucius ordenou novamente, duas finas lágrimas correram pelo rosto da moça, no entanto ela não se moveu.

O homem então a segurou pelo queixo e puxou com violência.

O choque não poderia ser maior.

Essa mulher era Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>E então, gostaram? Espero que sim! Deixem seus reviews, não deixa de ser um ótimo incentivo! As postagens serão feitas duas vezes por semana: Segunda e Quinta.<strong>

**Nos vemos no próximo capítulo, beijinhos!**


	2. As Lembranças de um Início

– Granger? – Draco perguntou, desacreditando.

Lucius deu um sorriso afetado e olhou para o filho.

– Vejo que reconheceu sua colega Sangue-ruim. – ele riu com escárnio – Agora vou deixá-los a sós, vocês tem alguns assuntos pendentes. – Hermione novamente foi de encontro à parede, porém dessa vez a cama estava sob ela.

Ele riu ainda mais quando a castanha bateu fortemente com a cabeça na parede. Ela não gritou, nem gemeu, apenas fez uma careta de dor.

Mancando levemente, Lucius deixou a sala ainda rindo.

Hermione sentou-se na beira da cama, segurando fortemente o colchão e olhando para baixo, sempre em silêncio.

Draco observou a mulher em sua frente. Ela estava magra, muito magra, havia manchas roxas e marcas de tortura por toda pele visível, seus cabelos estavam sujos e despenteados. Em volta da jovem boca viam-se linhas e seus lindos olhos castanhos já não brilhavam e, abaixo dos mesmos, olheiras roxas e profundas. Seu rosto se encontrava vermelho e inchado, marcado por lágrimas. Vestia um lingerie branco e gasto, com uma camiseta cinza rasgada, tudo estava manchado de sangue. Sangue seco, como se estivesse ali há semanas, e sangue recente.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, e esticou a mão para tocá-la.

A garota se encolheu e se afastou instintivamente.

Draco abaixou a mão, e viu seus olhos castanhos se arregalarem e a expressão da moça se contorcer no mais puro horror, quando percebeu o que havia feito.

– Me perdoe mestre, me perdoe. – ela dizia em tom de súplica, enquanto tremia da cabeça aos pés.

Draco ficou horrorizado com o que ouviu.

"Mestre, ela me chamou de mestre."

Ele via medo, horror, pavor e dor nos olhos da castanha.

"_Ela achou que eu ia... Oh meu Merlin! O que fizeram com essa garota?_"

– Granger?

– Sim mestre?

– Olhe pra mim. – não foi uma ordem, estava mais para um pedido.

Mas Hermione não iria brincar com a sorte, olhou rapidamente para ele.

– O que fizeram com você? – ele perguntou em tom assustado, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros.

Seja lá o que fizeram com ela, era loucura! Hermione sempre fora uma grifinória arrogante, sabe tudo, petulante e muito teimosa.

Agora ela era submissa e obediente.

– Lamento mestre, não é permitido falar sobre isso. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro amedrontado.

– Acalme-se, eu não vou fazer nada com você, mas me conte, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou novamente enquanto a olhava.

Ela se virou para ficar de costas.

– Irei contar mestre, mas assim, não gostaria que olhasse para meu rosto.

– E por que não?

– Me sinto envergonhada e com nojo, não gostaria de vê-lo demonstrando o mesmo.

– Tudo bem.

Hermione ajeitou-se virada para a parede e começou.

– Tudo começou...

**Flashback**

_A guerra._

_Havia pessoas caindo, sangue, cheiro de morte, todos lutavam incessantemente, até morrerem._

_O colorido dos feitiços atrapalhava a visão de Hermione, que tentava acertar um comensal._

_– Protego! Sectumsempra! – ela gritara e finalmente o comensal caiu, e sangrava desesperadamente._

_Ela começou a correr pelos corredores, o cenário era assustador, havia sangue, e as pessoas que não estavam mortas estavam prestes a isso._

_A garota correu mais rápido, teria que chegar até Harry, ela precisava saber que ele estava bem._

_Voldemort e Harry se encaravam mortalmente, eles estavam ali cara a cara, Hermione já não podia fazer nada._

_Eles empunharam suas varinhas, Voldemort ameaçou dizer algo mais o feitiço nunca veio._

_Harry se contorcia no chão, era como se mil facas perfurassem o seu corpo de uma única vez._

_Todos olharam na direção da risada sádica de Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Nesse meio tempo Harry havia se reerguido, e se preparava para lançar um feitiço._

_– Avad..._

_– Avada Kedavra! –gritou Voldemort antes que o garoto concluísse._

_Hermione viu Harry Potter caindo, como Lilá Brown caiu, como Fred Weasley caiu, como Severus Snape caiu. Ele caiu como todos os outros, aos seus pés, e sem vida._

_Hermione corria pelo castelo até a torre da Grifinória._

_Ela subiu as escadas quase voando sobre os degraus e entrou em seu quarto, mas ela não esperava por Ginny Weasley._

_– O que você está fazendo?! – a castanha gritou_

_– Ele morreu Hermione, ele morreu! – dizia a ruiva segurando uma lamina que rasgava a pele de seu pulso._

_– Mas Ginny..._

_– EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA HERMIONE! GRÁVIDA! E PRO INFERNO SE EU POSSO VIVER A MINHA VIDA, EU DISSE A ELE QUE ERA PERIGOSO, ELA TINHA UM FILHO DESGRAÇADO, UM FILHO, E ELE LUTOU MESMO ASSIM HERMIONE, E ELE MORREU! O QUE ACHA QUE VAI ACONTECER DAQUI PRA FRENTE? ACHA QUE AS SOBRAS DA ORDEM VÃO CONSEGUIR DRIBLAR OS COMENSAIS E REESTABELECER A PAZ? PARE DE SONHAR, ELES VÃO, PROVAVELMENTE TE MATAR OU TE JOGAR NUMA CELA DE AZKABAN! MEU FILHO NÃO MERECE NASCER NUM LOCAL DESGRAÇADO COMO ESSE! EU QUERO VER HARRY MIONE, EU QUERO SER FELIZ COM ELE, SEJA AQUI OU NO ALÉM, PARA O INFERNO NOVAMENTE O QUE VÃO PENSAR! HARRY ME DEIXOU HERMIONE! – a ruiva chorava descontroladamente._

_Soluçando Gina pegou a lâmina e ergueu até o pescoço, olhando angustiada para a amiga, ela rasgou o tecido de sua pele e as artérias, o sangue jorrava. Ela estava morta._

_Hermione ajoelhou ao lado da cama de Gina, o sangue pingava fazendo barulho contra o chão, o lençol estava encharcado. A castanha abraçou os joelhos e fixou o olhar no nada._

_– Um lugar pra ficar em paz... – ela repetia enquanto balançava para frente para trás num gesto infantil, até adormecer._

**Fim do flashback**

Hermione já não conseguia falar, soluçava em alto e bom som, tinha espasmos e tremia violentamente enquanto falava palavras desconexas, como se não fizesse parte da realidade, estava tendo uma alucinação.

Fazia quanto tempo que ela não comia ou tomava banho? Há quanto tempo estaria ali, vivendo naquelas condições desconhecidas, mas imundas?

As perguntas assombravam Draco, ele não sabia de nada, não era culpa dele, mas o que fazer quando se acha uma pessoa como Hermione Granger nessa situação?

O psicológico da garota estava em ruínas, seu corpo mal se mantinha, ela estava morrendo e qualquer um veria isso.

Ela suava, mas estava gelada, sua temperatura deveria estar acima dos quarenta graus.

Mas quantas vezes ela já não havia passado por isso? Sem ninguém para cuidar dela?

Ele se levantou e começou a se despir, bagunçou os cabelos e amarrou uma toalha na cintura.

Caminhou até a porta e a abriu.

Um comensal que estava ali perto olhou interrogativamente para ele.

– Me traga um balde com água bem gelada, agora. – ele ordenou, o comensal aparatou e desaparatou com o balde em mãos.

Draco pregou o balde e fechou a porta.

Caminhou até a cama e arrumou Hermione num posição confortável, tirou a blusa da moça com cautela e arrancou a fronha de um dos travesseiros.

Molhou a mesma no balde e torceu.

A água estava muito gelada.

Então Draco começou a passar a fronha pelo corpo seminu da castanha, a febre parecia baixar aos poucos, mas os delírios não pareciam estar dispostos a se render.

Ele pegou um copo e encheu com a água da jarra em cima do criado mudo, abriu a boca da moça e foi dando água a ela.

Os delírios não paravam então ele se sentou ao lado dela.

– Hermione? – ele tentou e ela grunhiu em resposta;

– Hermione, querida, vai ficar tudo bem. – ele sussurrava e a garota parecia se acalmar, até finalmente dormir.

Ele a cobriu e suspirou.

Ela deveria estar disposta para terminar de contar sua história quando acordasse.


End file.
